unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten memento of Pergamon
|details = An old record has turned up in the Scholars library. It apparently concerns ap recious stone of the Pergemon kingdom which flourished on the Anatolian peninsula, but detailed information cannot be found. I've been waiting for such an amazing sailor as yourself who might be able to help solve this mystery. Go see the Scholar. |step1 = /Kingdom of Pergamon/Istanbul/Scholar/ Welcome. I've been waiting for you. I'll just get right into business. I want to talk to you about the Kingdom of Pergamon. I'm sure you know about the great library that once was in Alexandria. Well, records also show that Pergamon promoted art and literature by building a libraryand attracting Artist and Scholars. Please readthis document about art. |step2 = 1/Record of the war to defeat the Galatians/Istanbul/read Art/ "Finally, they succeeded at repelling the Galatians, who had invaded the kingdom frequently ever since it was founded. To commemorate this achievement, Attalus I ordered a sculptor to build a statue of a Galatian facing death."/Art/10 |step3 = /The Galatians/Istanbul/Scholar/ The Galatians are said to be a tribe that descended from the Celts. It is thought that they lived in the Anatolian Peninsula at about the same time in which the Kingdom of Pergamon existed. If, like mentioned in this document, Attalus I constructed some kind of statue, and if that statue still remained... |step4 = /Investigate in Athens, perhaps/Istanbul/Scholar/ It's possible to learn a lot about the advanced culture they had at Pergamon, as well as the sculture of the ancient Orient. Please investigate further in Athens. |step5 = /Record of a bronze statue/Athens/Scholar/ It was from and old document, but i remember a record describing a bronze statue being excavated on the west coast of the Anatolian Peninsula. It only said that it was dug up, though, so i don't know what happened to the statue after that. All kinds of information can be exchanged at a tavern. You might just learn something if you go to one. |step6 = /Sell or make gift of?/Athens/Barkeep/ A bronze statue? Ah, that's not something i'd really be interested in. But if it was a really impressive object from Pergamon, then maybe whoever found it brought it home. Or it was sold to some lord. Or it was presented to an influential person to help them gain status. Now, after Pergamon was destroyed, who ruled over that region? |step7 = /Possibility it is in Rome/Athens/Scholar/ I see... Well, it's certainly possible that it was sold or presented to someone. If it ended up somewhere else, i can tell you that the tulers of Anatolia after Pergamon were the Roman Republic and then the Roman Empire. That definitely leaves the possibility that it might be in Rome, Why not do some investigating in Naples? |step8 = /Imitated stone statue/Naples/Scholar/ There is a record of a magnificent bronze statue being brought here in Roman times. But nothiing is know about its whereabouts. In the church here, there is actually a stone replica of it. It shows a warrior coming face to face with his own death. His expression amazingly depicts the agony he feels at the harsh reality of this situation. |stepfinal = Statue of warrior facing death/Naples/Church/ The whereabouts of the bronze statue constructed by Attalus I of Pergamon is unknown, but the replica of some statue was made in Roman times. There's a strong possibility that this statue of a warrior facing death is the same object as the statue of a Galatian mentioned in the document. The Scholar spoke highly of the replica. Maybe you should see it for yourself. |discoXP = 910 |cardXP = 455 |reportXP = 290 |reportfame = 100 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Naples |seaarea = Ionian Sea }}